


and then there's you

by keepthemusicplaying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Smut, happy valentines day, idk why i wrote this tbh, louis cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthemusicplaying/pseuds/keepthemusicplaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>how zayn and louis argue and say they shouldn't but then louis' back hits the mattress and zayn is attaching his lips to louis' body and louis makes the small cute noises that fill zayn's ears. and its sick and wrong and it doesn't make anything better.</em><br/> <br/><em>but there is good. they eat breakfast (and lunch and dinner) in bed, cuddle during the sad parts in movies, make fun of the people in louis' classes or their friends (are they even friends?). some days, on good days, zayn wakes up to louis parading around the flat with some stupid top 40 shit playing and they'll spend the day dancing on top of the coffee table and then they'll fuck everywhere (the couch, the countertop in the kitchen, the livingroom floor, zayn's (their) bed).</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there's you

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling angsty and then i wrote this. idk. it wasn't beta'd nor was it britpicked so all mistakes are mine. title taken from "And Then You" by Greg Laswell (go check it out!). also i apologize for not updating 'oh god, I'm going to die alone', i'm extremely lazy. i also don't smoke weed or anything of the sort so if i got that wrong please excuse it.
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> \- rae x

it's kind of stupid really. at least that's what zayn thinks. because now that he's lying, panting beside a very naked louis, he feels super empty. louis is gasping for air, and zayn should cuddle louis, because well, it's expected. but zayn isn't up for that at the moment (in fact he's relatively hungry).

and it seems as though louis isn't either because he sprawls out like a starfish, streching his sore limbs, for a few seconds before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and picks up his boxers. he slips them on over his perfect little bum as he enters the bathroom. zayn hears the sink water running as he lights up another spliff.

when louis comes back into zayn's (their) bedroom, he takes the rolled up spliff from zayn's fingers and holds it up to his lips. zayn rolls over toward the nightstand and picks up the 35mm camera he bought a few years back. he looks back at louis who still has the spliff in his mouth, looking down at his iphone.

zayn kicks louis to get his attention. louis looks up and zayn takes the picture. louis fixes the spliff and sucks in the smoke and holds his breath for 1, 2, 3, seconds then makes his mouth an "oh", then he releases the smoke in a ring (zayn has plenty of pictures of louis puffing out rings, but he takes another one anyways because the sun is coming up and it's glowing around louis).

zayn takes the spliff back. he takes a hit, holding it in his mouth, then leans foward and presses his lips to louis' bruised ones. zayn releases the smoke in louis' open mouth. they continue kissing, even though it means nothing. it doesn't make zayn feel happy or content or loved or whatever. and zayn knows louis feels nothing as well. but at least they feel nothing together.

(louis felt something with harry. but harry broke louis' heart. and zayn remembers spending every hour of every day with liam, but then liam decided that he'd rather date dancers.)

and then zayn's hands wander, and louis has hands tangled up in zayn's hair, and the sheets are crumpled at the end of zayn's (their) bed. zayn thinks that this is kind of really stupid. (and he's still hungry.)

 

-

they don't talk about it. how louis spends more nights in zayn's bed than in his own. how zayn pretends to get work done in his studio, even though all he does is develop film of louis (or him and louis). how zayn gets high as soon as he is home (or when he's in his studio pretending to do whatever). how louis cries before, after, and sometimes during the fucking. how zayn and louis argue and say they shouldn't but then louis' back hits the mattress and zayn is attaching his lips to louis' body and louis makes the small cute noises that fill zayn's ears. and its sick and wrong and it doesn't make anything better.

but there is good. they eat breakfast (and lunch and dinner) in bed, cuddle during the sad parts in movies, make fun of the people in louis' classes or their friends (are they even friends?). some days, on good days, zayn wakes up to louis parading around the flat with some stupid top 40 shit playing and they'll spend the day dancing on top of the coffee table and then they'll fuck everywhere (the couch, the countertop in the kitchen, the livingroom floor, zayn's (their) bed).

or maybe louis will go visit zayn at his studio, and zayn will fuck louis on the floor or on the ratty old couch in the corner. then after, zayn will actually get a painting or sculpture (or whatever the hell he's currently working on) done. and they'll walk to that shady part of town hand in hand and eat at a stupid chinese restaurant.

it's not perfect, but it's something.

 

-

(it's a bad day.) louis spent the day with harry, ignoring zayn's texts. zayn doesn't really remember what he did to upset louis (he called out liam's name when he woke up that morning disoriented. and louis had run out of the apartment, tears running down his cheeks), but he's ready to make up already.

so when louis gets home (without harry), zayn has chinese takeout (from the shady part of town) sitting on the coffee table and grease in the dvd player. louis stands there, the tears glistening in his blue eyes. and zayn doesn't really want to deal with a crying louis, but he's doing damage control.

and as zayn's hips snap back and forth looming over louis' tiny trembling frame on the shaking mattress, he wonders what he's doing. louis does that thing where he drags his nails down zayn's back, clawing and clinging to him. he's shouting zayn's name over and over like a prayer. the headboard hits the wall, and louis is drawing blood from zayn's back as he hisses and keeps pushing in and out. and -

then its over.

zayn pulls out and collapses beside louis. their hands touch, but they don't hold hands. zayn glances over at louis, at his watering blue eyes with depths of the ocean. he breathes in louis. everything around him is louislouislouis.

"i love you," he tells him. and louis' tears spill, flowing from his eyes. and zayn clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head. but he smiles at zayn, taking hold of his hand.

"no you don't," and zayn nods and leans over to press his chapped lips to louis' salty ones. they cling again and it's so wrong, but they need this because they need to feel.

louis whispers something against zayn's lips so softly that zayn doesn't hear him at first. but as zayn attacks his neck, louis whispers in zayn's ear.

"lie to me."

zayn thinks he should stop this now, but as louis is looking at him with so much pain and it doesn't make sense.

"i love you," he whispers as he kisses louis' collarbones, he whispers it again when he kisses the small bump of louis' tummy, and again against his inner thigh. he says it softly as he turns louis over, his face in the sheets, arse in the air. when he says it again, he kisses the back of his neck where the hairline is. and when zayn enters a finger or two, louis is chanting in a strained voice ( _"lietomelietomelietomelietome"_ ) and zayn knows he's sobbing.

so he starts yelling ("i love you!") as he inserts himself in louis. with every thrust he lies to louis ("i love you!"), and louis screams. and it's like someone is killing them. it's like someone is tearing louis apart. louis grips the sheets and touches himself (lietomelietomelietome) and zayn keeps wildly thrusting in and out ("i love you!"). and there's so much pain in the way louis is sobbing.

louis releases his load all over the soiled sheets shouting ("liar!") and zayn continues moving in out. ("iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou.") louis is sobbing into the pillow, and when zayn pulls out and cums all over louis' bum and spine, he screams at louis ( _"i love you!"_ ).

and louis smiles his blissed out after sex smile when he turns over and says, "i love you too."

and zayn kisses louis all over and says, "liar."


End file.
